Stories of Love in the Study
by shippin-itlike-UPS
Summary: Just a cute Ronks Valentine one-shot.


**This is a Valentine's Ronks one-shot written for my friend. Please let me know what you think, and I hope that this will make everyone's day a little brighter. :)**

**-A**

Remus sat in the study of Grimmauld Place, enjoying the rare chance to read his book undisturbed. That is, until, Sirius came barging in, giving an all-too familiar feeling as the pair were reminded of similar events in their Hogwarts days. Shaking his head, Sirius turned to the lycanthrope.

"Hey Moony. What are you doing tonight?" he asked in what those who didn't know him would call an 'innocent' tone. Remus narrowed his eyes. He knew with Sirius, that tone was anything but _innocent_.

"Nothing that I'm aware of, Padfoot, but I know you. Do share whatever ridiculous scheme it is that you have."

He rolled his eyes at the fake gasp and hand clutched to heart theatrics of his best friend. If there was one thing that one ought to know about Sirius Black, it's that he is the definition of a 'drama queen'.

"Well, I was wondering if we might have some company over while the kids are still at school." Lupin raised a brow, surprised at this request.

"And just who were you thinking of having as said company?" There was a hint of amusement in his soft voice, something Sirius easily picked up on.

"Ah, perhaps the Weasleys for supper, and then I was thinking my lovely cousin Tonks. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Moony?" He ended slyly, grin lit upon his features, an allusion to the past. Remus felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, and fought valiantly.

Judging from the cackle of his companion, he was most likely unsuccessful. _Damn_. Through gritted teeth, he replied, "we've been over this Padfoot. I don't like your cousin like that. I'm fine with the idea of having company over though."

Padfoot's grin just widened, and he gave another bark of laughter. "Brilliant. I'll tell my cousin to dress all fancy for her date then."

Remus decided that he wouldn't even dignify that with a response. Ignoring the last comment, he added, "what are we doing about supper then?"

Sirius stroked an imaginary beard, apparently deep in thought. "Aha!" He shouted, jumping up from the armrest as if electrocuted. "We can have Molly cook something! Right, so you just need to ask her, and everything is all set."

He brushed imaginary dust off his hands, dismissing all protestations. Remus knew him well enough to not even bother arguing anyways.

Remus sighed, looking down at his book in his lap. Oh well, looks like he wouldn't be reading anymore today.

"Thanks again for cooking dinner, Molly, it was delicious as always." Remus said politely. If there was one person whose cooking he could never be tired of, it was Molly Weasley's.

"Oh, don't be silly, Remus dear. You and Sirius were sweet to have us over." She seemed to be visibly restraining herself from pinching his cheeks affectionately. Remus was silently relieved she was fighting said urge. With a pointed glance at Arthur, Molly added, "well, Arthur, I think we'd best be on our way, let the young folk talk, eh?"

Remus felt a blush on his cheeks, which only grew brighter as Arthur looked between him and Tonks and winked.

As soon as farewells were said and the red haired visitors were gone, Sirius stood and led the way to the study.

"Alright, the grown-ups are gone, time to party!" He yelled, and Remus snorted.

"How old are you, mate? We're almost as old as them," he said. Tonks rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure which one of you is being more ridiculous right now. Remus, you're not an wizened old man, and Sirius, do quit jumping on the couch, you're NOT FIVE!"

The wizard on the couch swiveled his head to make eye contact with the bubblegum pink head, and stuck his tongue out. Remus chuckled. "You know Tonks, I think you were partially wrong. I may not be a wizened old man, but Sirius definitely is a five year old. Or at least, he has the attention span and sophistication of one."

The room dissolved into laughter, even Sirius stopping in his bouncing to give a bark of laughter. Remus' throaty chuckle was in harmony with Tonks' giggle fit.

As the laughter finally subsided, Sirius suddenly stood up yawning. "If I'm five, I think it's my bedtime now."

The pair laughed and said goodnight to their childish friend, and all was well until Remus met eyes with Padfoot as he was leaving. He smirked and gave Remus a roguish wink, and mouthed, "go get 'em, tiger!"

Remus' face heated up, and he was instantly nervous at the thought of being alone with her.

"So Remus, I've been wondering, would you tell me some of the tales of the 'infamous' Marauders?"

That made him look up, a smile on his features. "Ah, so you've heard of us then?"

A quick nod was all the response he needed, and tales of many a prank and joke were shared.

XXX

"And then James said, 'Moony wouldn't want to mate, let alone with a dog!'" Remus spoke, eyes watering from laughter, and Tonks wheezed, trying to breathe again. Leaning on his shoulder, she took the moment to admire just how handsome he was up close.

When their joined laughter died down, both simultaneously glanced towards the clock, and saw with a start that it was almost three in the morning. Tonks suddenly deciding to feign fatigue, yawned and gently rested her head on his shoulder.

She could feel him tense, and then slowly, his muscles relaxed. She snuggled closer up to him, and was comforted by the soft smell of lemongrass and books and tweed, the smell of him. It was in the last few seconds while still conscious, that she felt his arm go around her shoulders.

Remus awoke on the couch in Grimmauld Place, a crick in his neck, and back aching. All that was forgotten, as he turned over and came face to face with the sleeping form of Nymphadora Tonks. Cheeks reddening, he realized that escaping her grasp was futile, and he honestly didn't want to leave her embrace.

He lay there, studying that beautiful face he had come to love so much, knowing he shouldn't, and unable to stop himself anyways. Her heart shaped face was framed with soft golden blond locks that Remus could only presume was her natural hair. Her eyes, normally so bright and expressive were closed, and a small smile was on her lips.

Eyes still closed, she spoke, startling him. "Something on my face?"

The blush spread, and he was grateful her eyes were still closed. "Well, good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty." His tone belied his words, light and teasing.

That smile widened, and Remus felt his own lips stretch into a smile too. He shook his head, she brought out the strongest feelings in him from the simplest actions.

"Well, I think I need my Prince to come wake me up with a kiss,then." Remus froze, heart pounding. Her voice, which had started off with the same friendly teasing tone his had, was now soft and husky, and it was doing things to his brain, and oh god, she wanted him to kiss her?

"Uhmm..uh.." He stuttered, unsure what to say, but needing to fill the room with something, anything other than the sound of his blood pounding in his ears.

She opened her eyes, a soft of half-grin gracing her lips. "Well? I'm waiting, Prince..." she trailed off! but with the blush on her cheeks and gentle eye contact, Remus had no doubt as to who she was referring to. Face heated, eyes half-closed, Remus leaned in and kissed the girl still wrapped in his arms. Tonks smiled into the kiss, eyes wide in shock and then closing, and she suddenly couldn't stop the grin. Remus was kissing her, and it was perfect.

Nothing could interrupt the moment. Nothing, that is, except for one Sirius Black, walking into the study, searching for his best friend.

"Moony, where are you-" He cut himself off, smirking. Shaking his head, lanky frame leaning against the doorway, he finally said, "happy Valentine's Day."

_Fin._


End file.
